


Tenebras Lux: Academy

by Cheshire_Tomlinson



Series: The Potter and The Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of people are sarcastic, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Draco, Cheating, Creature Inheritance, Depression, Dominant Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, First Loves, Gen, Good Dark Side, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Jealous Albus Severus Potter, Jealous Harry, Jealous James Sirius Potter, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Mental Illness, New Golden Trio, Past Torture, Reincarnation, Sarcastic Draco Malfoy, Soulmates, Submissive Draco Malfoy, The potter's top, Time Travel, Top Harry, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, a lot of people are gay, i have no regrets on that, obsessive behaviors, possessive behaviors, pre slash, soul marks, the Malfoy's bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Tomlinson/pseuds/Cheshire_Tomlinson
Summary: Sixteen year old Albus Severus Potter life is far from normal. From being best friends with Scorpius Malfoy, to being in Slytherin. Albus life is actually also pretty quite. That is in till Hogwarts gets destroyed and he ends up at a school called Tenebras Lux Academy, meets a girl who he swears he's met before yet can't remember who hates him by the way. His barely normal life gets flipped upside down, and now he has to deal with a new land, new powers, the mystery of the revival stone, and several time traveling incidents with his best friends. Not to mention his father being asked to be a professor at this new school, his best friends father being asked to be a professor at this new school and feeling the tension between them as his home life falls apart. Albus feels like the best part of this little adventure is that maybe the voices he's been hearing means he isn't crazy.





	1. Prologue: Playing Catch Up

> **Prologue** :  
>  " _And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well. Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?"_ - **The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage- Panic at the disco**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Albus Potter was born January 1st, 12:00 am, 2006. His parents smiled up upon him feeling emotions of happiness. James Potter, his older brother, years old would look up at his father, Harry Potter, who held him tightly to make sure he didn't try to get to his mother, Ginny Potter, after her labor.

While Harry would like to say that the labor was an easy one, it wasn't. The healer said it was like Albus was trying to not come out, even though Ginny water broke, and even though Ginny was clearly going into labor, the healer said he had never seen a case like this, where the mother was going into labor, dilating properly, water broke, was having contractions every 2-5 minutes for a steady hour, yet the child was somehow trying to stay in. Albus eventually came out, but it took a lot of spell work.

James looked up at his father puzzled. "Why won't he stop screaming?" James tilted his head eyes filled with curiosity.

"It's a good thing he's screaming, it means he's healthy, and he's breathing all good." Harry grinned at James.

The screaming wouldn't stop. Albus refused to stop screaming. All he did was scream, scream, scream. They had to use a silencing charm, just to be able to not hear Albus's scream. Then they had to use spells just to keep Albus nourished. No healer or medi-witch could figure out what was going on. They couldn't make any form diagnosis on why Albus wouldn't stop screaming. He was healthy, yet he wouldn't stop.

In till one day he did. It was October 31st 2007, a year and a few months after Albus birth, and he stopped crying. He just stop, and had a peaceful content look on his face. Harry didn't even realize it at first. He went about his day, and was going to renew the silencing charm on his son, when he realized the silencing charm had stopped working and Albus was simply quiet. He called Ginny excitedly asking her if she heard anything. When she said no, Harry grinned and motioned towards their son and Ginny started crying tears of joy.

Albus no longer cried, but he was a feisty toddle. He would wobble around trying to walk, and he would enjoy playing with James. Though whenever Neville and Hannah's daughters, Alice and Augusta, tried to touch him, Albus would push her. Harry didn't know why, and Hermione assured him that it may be because he isn't use to kids his own age, and because of the lack of mother-child attachement during the first few months of life, causing him not to be able to like the touch of others.

Yet Albus dealt with Lily Luna Potter just fine. It was always when girls who weren't related to him touched Albus that he would get feisty. The first time Hermione picked Albus up, Albus bit her and started screaming. Yet when Rose bumped into him once, he was fine. Well, despite the fact that he went to the bathroom immediately after, and tried to scrub himself clean. Albus grew up to be generally a shy kid, while he didn't seem to ever appreciate girls touching him, he usually wasn't mean.

Though when Albus was four years old, Ginny brought Albus to New York on an international Harpies trip. She brought him to Shadowvine Lane, the equivalent of Diagon Alley, and when a bunch of reporters surrounded her asking her questions. Albus had hid behind Ginny's leg, in till he suddenly wasn't there.

* * *

  
Albus Potter was four years old, and was the opposite of his six year old brother James. He didn't stray off, he wasn't mischievous, and he enjoyed a good book. He was quiet, and preferred to be alone. Yet today, his feet was leading his body. One second he was hiding behind his mother from the cameras. The next second he was wandering around Shadowvine Lane, wondering where he was going. In till he saw a girl, who looked to be about three sitting on a step of a building. Her skin was dark, and Albus didn't know how to describe it other than to say it was, Maybe hazelnut? Albus was only four so that's really the best word he could think of. She had pink lips, and blue crystal eyes, and curly brown hair hair that reached her shoulders and was all over the place. She had vanilla ice cream on her face, and was eating an ice cream cone, eyes beaming full of happiness. Albus didn't know when, but suddenly he was standing right in front of her, and the girl was staring at him puzzled.

"..." Albus didn't know what to say, usually girls who weren't related to him repulsed him, but this one drew him in.

"Hello." The girl said softly. She didn't really pronounce it properly, it came out more like 'Lo' but Albus somehow knew what she was trying to say. Her words had a British edge to it, which made him wonder if she was visiting.

"Hello." Albus replied softly. His cheeks turned pink when the girl gave him a small smile. He noticed a women with dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes. The women was staring at Albus with distaste. "Hello..." he repeated to her.

"Where's your mother?" The women asked, she didn't seem to want talk to him.

"I... don't know..." Albus mumbled. The women seemed exasperated.

"I supposed we'll have to find her then." The women frowned. Clearly expressing with her eyes that this was a burden for her. The women stood, "Evianna dear, it's time to go." The girl stood, her ice cream cone gone. Her mother took out her wand and used a spell to clean the girls face.

"Evianna." Albus mumbled under his breath, the name ringing in his head. It was a beautiful name.

"Stay close, and don't stray off." The women demanded, Albus nodded his head. Evianna took his hand and with her free one too her mother's. Usually Albus would have shook her hand off, but he didn't have the urge to. He felt very content. He didn't want to let go of the hand he was holding.

The women never asked who his mother was, or asked about his father. She simply walked and looked around. Albus tried to talk to the girl again.

"I'm...Albus..." He greeted shyly, looking at their joined hands blushing.

"Vanna." The girl greets, She clearly meant to say Evianna, and Albus just couldn't help but to find this girl so endearing.

"Um...are you from England?" He asked.

The girl shook her head. "Here...my mommy there." The girl explains.

Albus bumped into a man in the passing. The man's eyes widen, he looked at Albus and Evianna with wide purple eyes and pointy ears, looking panicked, he whispered under his breath. " _No...not yet._ " The man looked as if he was going to speak again, louder. Like he was going to stop them.

Though the women leading him and Evianna glared him down, and the man froze. The women lead them to where the paparazzi was still surrounding his mother.

"Excuse me." The women said, pushing her way through the swarm holding Evianna's hand who held his. When the women made her way through the front of the crowd. She looked at Albus's mother with annoyance. "Mrs.Weasley." Ginny looked over at the women. "I think I've found something of yours?" Ginny looked around before looking down and spotting Albus.

"Albus!" Ginny's eyes widened, looking completely shocked. She didn't know when he had left. She went to go pick him up, but Albus didn't want to let go of Evianna's hand. Ginny seemed to be even more shocked by that fact. Albus didn't like the touch of females. "Albus whose your friend here?"

"Evianna." Albus said, his cheeks turning pink as he said the name. The reporters around them coo'd at his reaction.

"I'm so sorry about this." Ginny apologized.

"It's not a problem, but we have to go." The women shrugs, looking at Evianna. "Tell Albus bye bye."

"Buh bye." Evianna tells Albus, looking a bit pouty. Albus hesitated, and let go of her hand, feeling a sense of loss as he did.

* * *

 

When Albus was six, he met Scorpius Malfoy. This is a tale for another day, as Albus and Scorpius became friends through a kidnapping. They were the only two survivors, and when they were returned, they stayed best friends. Despite their parents rivalry, Albus and Scorpius was best friends. Despite James dislike for the Malfoy's, and Rose's irritation. Every other day the pair would have meet ups. Either Draco Malfoy would take them for the day for their play dates, or Harry would take them. Harry had to actually arrange his Auror schedule around this. He didn't know how Draco Malfoy, Potion Master and part time Healer extraordinaire had time for all this, but he didn't really didn't think about Malfoy all that much.

Albus and Scorpius friendship continued and got stronger every year. When they were eleven and went to Hogwarts together, they swore if they ended up in different houses they would still be friends. They both ended up in Slytherin and their relationship strengthened, but his relationship was James became more strained. When Albus returned from his kidnapping, James would always say "The person who left, wasn't the same person who returned" and every year after seemed to prove that more and more.

At Hogwarts, James bullied Scorpius, and that caused Albus to try to defend his friend, but that only caused more tensions. James was friends with Louis Weasley, who was a year younger than James, Dominique Weasley, and Fred Weasley the Second. James was a Gryffindor along with Dominique, Fred, and Louis. While Albus stayed closer to Scorpius in Slytherin, Roxanne Weasley who was in Ravenclaw, and to a lesser extent Rose Weasley who was in Gryffindor. She cared for him, she just wouldn't give Scorpius the time of day. She wouldn't give him a chance. She treated Albus with respect and Scorpius like he was a nuisance. So while him and Rose were friendly, their friendship wasn't as strong as it was with Roxanne, who while it took time, befriend Scorpius.

He would admit he wasn't friends with Hufflepuff Alice and Augusta Longbottom. Augusta who seemed obsessed with him, and Alice who had a huge crush on James, and made sure to glare at him any time they were in the same room.

Lily had her own friends as well. Lily Luna Potter, Albus beloved younger sister who accepted his choices no matter what and stood by him. Lily Luna Potter was also a Gryffindor but she had Slytherin tendencies. Lily was kind to Scorpius and didn't judge him based on his father's mistakes. Lily was friends with fellow Gryffindor Hugo Weasley, Slytherin Lysander Scamander and Ravenclaw Lorcan Scamander.

Albus wished Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin were still in school when Albus got to Hogwarts, they were like his undeclared guardians and watched out for him, and he wished he could have them watch him again.

Why? Because Albus Potter's story starts at the age of sixteen, After a group of death eaters who believed Voldemort would rise from the grave burned the school to the ground a month before his sixth year. In America Ilvermony had a similar attack. So what else was there to do, but for a new school to emerge offering students from both schools a chance to attend while the school's were rebuilt. Offering parent's to attend as well.

This school is called Tenebras Lux, it's located on a private island called Wonderland, and this is where we begin.


	2. Chapter 1: The Descent To Tenebras Lux Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Tenebras Lux begins, and it starts at the Hogwarts Express.

_**Chapter One:** _

_**The descent to Tenebras Lux:** _

_**Hogwarts Express** _

_"Where villains spend the weekend. The deep end. We're swimming with the sharks until we drown…" -Vegas Lights: Panic at the disco_

* * *

 

 

_"I'll be meeting you at the school. I have a port key that will be taking me straight there. There are still some things I need to get in order." Harry Potter told his children comfortingly._

 

_James didn't really care, and Lily was disappointed but understanding. Albus wished Harry was going to be on the train. He wished the Hogwarts express was going to Hogwarts, and not some strange school called 'Tenebras Lux' that he had never heard of._

_"Dad the death eaters...how did they...even...?"Albus asked anxiously. "Was anyone injured?"_

_"No. Thankfully everyone got out fine, and the ministry is investigating how all of this occurred." Harry tells Albus, who looks utterly pale._

_"Thankfully I graduated." James grins smugly. "I got to graduate from Hogwarts and you aren't. It took a few years to rebuild Hogwarts and you won't be attending anymore. That's what happens when you hang around Slytherins, they bring bad karma. It was probably somebody whose friends with your pet Malfoy."_

_"How dare you-" Albus starts, glaring at his brother. Hogwarts just was burned to the ground and James wanted to be rude to his best friend? Where was his priorities._

_"Okay, okay. Settle down you two." Harry sighs. "Don't go around making allegations like that James. One of the bravest men I knew was a Slytherin, and people make mistakes, we don't judge them for their mistakes when they've worked hard to move on."_

_"But dad-" James complained._

_"No James. We don't judge people. We're above that." Harry scolds before looking at Albus. "And regarding your schooling we received an owl, with a letter from a school called Tenebras Lux. It was a pamphlet actually. The school is a school that promotes equality amongst muggle-borns, half-bloods, and purebloods. As well as interspecies unification. This is the first year the school is opening, and it's trying to promote understanding amongst creatures and wizards. It's on an island that's hidden with an invisibility spell, and Hermione has been looking into it. She owled me and said it's a legit school, and she thinks that other than Hogwarts it's a good choice."_

_Before Albus could stop himself he blurted out the words, "But what if I wanted to go to Ilvermorny?" Albus has been trying to get to America since the first time he went to New York. He hadn't been back since. He didn't even know why he wanted to go to America, he just had the urge to._

_James snorts, "He's at it again. Remember when he was ten? He didn't want to even go to Hogwarts, it was 'Dad, I want to go to Ilvermorny, please let me go to Ilvermorny' it was the only thing that, that stupid snake did right was convince you to go to Hogwarts."_

_Harry coughed loudly to interrupt, before things ended up in another argument. "Well...we would have considered Ilvermorny but there was an attack there today-"_

_"Was everyone alright?" Albus interrupts, a feeling of panic overwhelming him. His chest tightening and heart hammering through his chest._

_"Yes. Also no casualties." Harry Says, and Albus sighs relieved._

_"Um..." Lily Luna began to speak up. "I...Um....So can you tell us more about this Tenebras Lux place?"_

_"Well other than what I told you. There are four houses, The House of the Basilisk, The House of the Phoenix, The House of The Pegasus, and The House of the Chimera. The House of the Basilisks is similar to Slytherin, The Pegasus is similar to Ravenclaw, The Phoenix is similar to Gryffindor, and the Chimera is similar to Hufflepuff. Unlike at Hogwarts, the houses are." Harry seems to look a bit wary as he continues on. "Well they're like muggle sorority and fraternity houses. They're four actual houses, each building is equipped with kitchen's. The students are encouraged to live independently to help them grow. The first floor is a common lounge, the other floors are for students. The buildings are co-ed, with girls on the left side, and guys on the right. There are a head of house but they don't live with the students-"_

_"Wait. Hold up, So they're basically living with girls?" James eyes widen, "How unfair, i slid down the steps when I tried to get to the girls dorm, and these guys just easily get to live on the same floor no issues?"_

_"They believe it's to promote responsibility, as well as because some students have mates, and they don't believe in separating mates." Harry explains. "Mates will be allowed to access the others room or live together, but thankfully that is something you don't need to worry about." James groaned but Harry continued on. "The school has several divisions, A school for ages 4-10, 11-17, and a college division. Only the children ages 11-through the University division are opening at this time, as not many parents believe in sending children away at such a young age. University students are allowed to live in the town. It's called 'OZ' it's kind of like their diagonal alley. Apparently the island has a bunch of cities and such, and the university students are allowed to do internships, and get jobs, live in apartments in town." Albus seemed interested in this so Harry continued on, "Teddy heard about the situation from Victoire, and Ron told them how they were going to send Rose and Hugo to Tenebras Lux, and they decided to enroll in the University to watch over them. I don't honestly feel very...great...about the idea of sending Rose and Albus over there without any trusted adults watching over you, so I'll be there as well. Well...Honestly I wasn't planning on supervising you two, but your mother was concerned and owled the school, and the school offered me a temporary teaching position, so that I could see for myself. So I'll be there as well."_

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" James asked, crossing his arms._

_Harry looked puzzled. "Well, no I don't think so, but honestly Hermione knows more about the school than I do. She went off on a tangent about the place, so I don't remember most of it."_

_"No. Me." James says annoyed. "I want to go to the University division of the school."_

_"....Why?..." Albus asked, "You don't even like school..."_

_"Because It sounds cool." James shrugs, "And i bet all the kids who graduated with me will probably go there to check it out, and I definitely refuse to be left out."_

_"Will Lysander and Lorcan be going as well?" Lily Luna asked. "I honestly don't know, but I'm sure if I talk to Luna about it, she'll send them there with you." Harry answers._

_Lily Luna seemed satisfied with that answer. Albus however was frowning, "But dad, Scorpius. His family might decide to home school him or send him to a school in France."_

_"I will personally talk to Mr.Malfoy about this, I know you guys don't want to be separated, so I'll discuss the issue with them. But I can't promise." Harry sighs._

_Albus looked thankful at his father. "Thank you."_

* * *

 

"Hey kiddo." Teddy grinned. Albus's father had left after Albus had gotten on the Hogwarts express. The express was going to travel to America and pick up the Ilvermorny children who had decided to go to Tenebras Lux as well, before switching over to a plane that would fly them the rest of the way to Tenebras Lux.

"Hey..." Albus replied awkwardly. Scorpius looked as uncomfortable as he did, but Scorpius was a Malfoy so despite looking uncomfortable he looked graceful and somehow confident at the same time.

"Let's find ourselves a compartment, shall we?" Teddy asked, ruffling Albus hair. Teddy was seven years older than Albus, making Teddy 23, and he was sure that his father probably talked Teddy and Victoire into this but despite all that he was still internally grateful. Albus nodded and Teddy lead the way to a surprisingly empty compartment. "Excited?" Teddy asked, as he put away everyone's stuff.

Tenebras Lux didn't have a uniform and didn't require robes be worn. So their luggage was filled with causal clothes, formal attire, and any other necessities that their mother felt necessary to add.

"Somewhat." Albus mumbles, as Teddy gives him a sympathetic look.

"Hey cheer up. On the bright side, this is like an adventure." Teddy grinned.

"Albus, i know you're not a big fan of change, but this will be good. Promise." Victoire tells Albus sympathetically.

"And if not, then at least you can probably talk your father into transferring to a school in France, and the two of us can go together." Scorpius grins. "You'll like France, lots of attractive people there."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Albus retorts, but he was feeling a bit better. A few seconds later Rose, Hugo, and Lily entered the compartment.

"James is talking about his sex life and it's totally gross." Lily complained.

Scorpius scrunched up his nose, "I could have lived without knowing."

"We had to leave the compartment because James liked his details." Hugo adds.

Rose scowled when she saw Scorpius in the compartment but Albus didn't know where she expected him to be. "I suppose, we'll be here with you. Fred, Louis, Dominique, and Roxanne decided to stay in Jame's compartment in case we couldn't find you guys. Thankfully we did. Too bad it wasn't before the train took off."

"I couldn't find Lorcan or Lysander." Lily complained sitting next to Scorpius.

"That's a shame." Scorpius Says, looking over at Lily.

"We can look for them in a bit together, or we'll find them during the transfer in New York?"

"Okay." Lily grins at Scorpius. "Thanks."

"Anything for Lily-flower." Scorpius teases, as Rose glares at him.

"I thought we were picking up the kids from New York then transferring?" Albus asks puzzled.

"No, that doesn't make sense." Scorpius snorts. "I mean. The train will pick them up in the sense that it's taking us and them to where the plane is but...no."

"Don't listen to Malfoy, you're right Albus." Rose Says optimistically. "Augusta was looking for you by the way."

Albus couldn't help the distaste that eased its way up his face. Hugo burst into laughter. "Pffft, look at him."

"She's a nice girl Albus, and she's really into you. She has been for a while, I think you should give her a chance." Rose Says kindly.

Albus couldn't help but give her an annoyed glare, "No thank you Rose, I don't need to be set up, and I'm not interested in Augusta." "

But Al-" Rose started.

"What if he was gay? Why do you keep pushing girls onto him." Scorpius asks irritated, Lily snickered under her breath.

"Well that wouldn't be a surprise, he doesn't like girls touching him." Lily muses.

"Al isn't gay, I would know. Stop pushing your feelings onto him. Secondly, I'm just trying to get him out there. Even I have had a boyfriend, and yes we broke up, but Albus has never been interested in anyone." Rose says. "I'm looking out for his best interest Malfoy."

"Firstly, I'm not pushing my feelings onto him." Scorpius retorts. "His girlfriend is really nice." Albus adds, despite not really thinking it. He was thankful that Parkinson's daughter decided to go to a different school. She was a tyrant, like mother like daughter. He didn't see what Scorpius saw in her but he was always supportive. Rose snorted at his comment. "Secondly, he could be asexual or aromantic. Maybe he hasn't found the right girl. It's not up to you to fix him." Scorpius retorts. "He. Is. Fine."

Rose opened her mouth to argue but Albus interrupted. "I'm not gay, not that there is anything wrong with that. I just haven't found the right person yet. And i don't know if that right person will be a guy or a girl, but when I find the person, i will accept them whole heartedly."

Scorpius wanted to comment on the haven't found the right person comment, but he swallowed it. Scorpius didn't get how Albus didn't remember, Scorpius remembered. Albus only seemed to remember bits and pieces, Scorpius remembered it all.

"Aw. Al." Rose coo's. Squeezing her way between Teddy and Albus. Placing her head on his shoulder, making Albus tense up. Lately he's been more sensitive to females. Usually if they were related to him, he wouldn't mind much, but lately it's been bothering him. Maybe because Rose brought up Augusta Longbottom. Even thinking about her made him want to shudder.

Scorpius scowled at Rose, before taking out a book from his bag and opening it. "Let me know when you want to find the twins, Lily, in till then, I'm studying Potions." Scorpius sent Rose a glare before looking down at the first page.

"The only reason you're better than me in Potion's is because of your father." Rose huffs, as if Scorpius studying was a personal offense against her.

"Then what is the reason for the other classes?" Scorpius asked, lifting an eyebrow. After all she was in second place in all their classes compared to him.

Rose just glared at him and opened his mouth to argue, when Albus felt the need to save the day. "So...Anyone else think we'll have a bit to walk around New York, see the sights?"

"Probably not." Rose answered, before Scorpius could get the chance too. Teddy was whispering back and forth to Victoire. Albus could bet they were flirting. They weren't as obnoxious as James and Alice, and Albus knew that their relationship was going places. Albus knew this for a fact because Teddy had a ring that was burning Teddy's pocket, that he had carried around for the past two years waiting for the perfect moment to propose. Victoire had a creature inheritance, a Veela creature inheritance, and Victoire once told Albus that she knew that Teddy was the one for her. A creature inheritance is simple, some people may inherit money from their relatives, or the gene for diabetes. Other people may inherit creature blood. This usually happens if someone who has a creature trait, for example Albus Potter' great great grandfather was part elf, but the blood diluted as time went on, and the gene wasn't dominant, but then one day the gene becomes active in someone else in the family, and on their sixteenth birthday, they go through a transformation. There physical looks could change, they could become stronger, they could gain urges they never had before, they would become that creature. Victoire inherited her mother's Veela's blood, and the trait came out dominant in Victoire. Men fell over their feet for her. The only exception was relatives, So Victoire didn't have the easiest time at Hogwarts. Even before her inheritance fully came in, the charm started coming through the same time she went to Hogwarts. Except Teddy never seemed affected, So Victoire and Teddy became good friends, they both had crushes on each other but never acted on it, because they knew that Victoire would have a mate, and her and Teddy's relationship would just hurt each other. When Victoire turned sixteen, she had cried in Teddy's arms. That is when a red band appeared on their arms, and Victoire would realize that they were soulmates. That Teddy not being affected meant they were soulmates. Victoire would only tell Albus, because she had felt like Albus needed to know. She would tell him that she knew that Albus didn't have a creature inheritance, but his lack of interest in people was nothing to be ashamed of. That one day Albus would meet someone who would feel like the other half of his soul, and he shouldn't let James or Rose make him feel bad about that. Albus looked out the window, the train was flying fast. Harry's father said that a plane to New York would take 7 and half hours, and that was without magic. An hour had pass, and Albus knew that in two hours or slightly more. They'd be in New York. His heart raced in Anticipation. He felt like he's been waiting his whole life to go to New York.

* * *

 

 After two hours had passed, they made it two New York, and was at grand central. They were all shooed of the train to take a quick walking break. One hour, the man had said, then the Ilvermorny students would be boarding the train and they'd be heading to switch to the plane where they'd have more room. Albus and Scorpius wanted to just take a peak outside, Albus felt like he had to. Teddy and Victoire told them to not go too far, and that they had to find James. Rose trailed behind Albus and Scorpius as they talked amongst themselves. Looking around at all the tall buildings, Albus wondered. "I wonder where the entrance to Shadowvine Land is."

"One entrance is actually close by. It's about a ten minute walk. It's in the Empire State Building. We have enough time to check it out." Scorpius grins cheekily. "Want to have a quick adventure."

"He certainly does not." Rose looked appalled. "We have an hour yes, but a ten minute walk makes that fifty, another ten minutes back makes that forty, what will he die in Shadowvine Lane for forty minutes, he could get lost. He could accidentally miss the train."

"That won't happen, I've been to Shadowvine before, as long as we watch the time. We can get a quick pick" Scorpius retorts, but Albus had already started walking eagerly.

"Albus...It's the other way." Scorpius mused, and Albus blushed and started walking in the other direction.

Rose trailing behind continually stating how this was not a good idea. The walk was nice and short. It was ten minutes, but after getting into the Empire State Building and heading in an elevator that went down, Scorpius said it was enchanted to tell magical folk from muggles, and the basement button only appeared to magical folk. They were in what seemed to be a fancy lounge. Albus looked around eyes wide, Albus went through a rotating door and he was so distracted by the sights, he crashed into someone. His arms automatically went out to catch the person.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you." Albus blurts out, apologetic, as he looked at the person in his arms. It was a girl who was shorter than him. She had muggle headphones around her neck, and her hair was a dark brown and curly, and reached down her back, her hair was very thick, but it seemed to be styled so it was unruly but neat. Her eyes were as he could only describe as blue crystals, those crystals were enhanced by black eyeshadow that he knew was smoky eye by Roxanne's attempts to do it. She was wearing black glasses as well. Her skin was dark, and her lips had a dark red almost burgundy color lipstick on. She was wearing a high waisted black ruffle skirt that came above her knee. An emerald top that came off the shoulder, and black suspenders. As well as a leather jacket. She had black tights, and black wrist length fingerless gloves. She was wearing a black fedora that somehow remained in place, and she had a black beauty mark next to her right eye. Albus was taking in everything about this girl in front of him. She looked about his age. Albus thoughts were interrupted by the girl speaking. Her voice was soft and as if angel's were singing. She sounded like she was from London, but he somehow doubted she was.

"It's fine..." The girl looked away from him, and Albus helped her stand straight, apologizing once more. "It's fine. Accidents happen. You didn't completely knock me down. So it's okay."

Albus knew he was blushing, but he tried to talk to this girl some more. "Um...It's my first time here in Shadowvine...I was a little overwhelmed."

"Ah." The girl looked amused, "Well, the accent gave it away." The girl looks over at Scorpius, "Aren't you supposed to be at Grand Central?"

Albus was confused, if not a bit irritated at the girl's attention's on Scorpius. Which made him feel quite guilty. He shouldn't be irritated at Scorpius. He didn't do anything.

"Um...?"

"Do you two know each other?" Rose asks. Looking at the girl suspiciously, as well as with some distaste.

"He's my cousin." The girl explained. "On his father's side."

"A Malfoy?" Rose asks, scrunching up her nose with dislike.

"A Black." Scorpius retorts glaring at Rose.

"A Black?" Rose sounded puzzled. Other than Narcissa she didn't realize there were any other living blacks.

"I'm Albus Potter." Albus says offering a hand to the girl nervously, trying to diffuse the tension that was starting to build up. The girl looked like she wasn't about to take Albus's hand for a second, but she took his hand, and Albus couldn't say anything more than it was a very gentle hand shake, her hands were soft, and Albus felt electricity running through his hands.

"Evianna Black." He was disappointed when she let go. Though that name sounded familiar. He just didn't know why. Scorpius looked like he was expecting something, but was disappointed when nothing happened.

"Should you guys really be here? I understand you probably were curious but the train..." Evianna trails off.

"Oh, I told them that. They didn't want to listen." Rose huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"I suspected." Is all Evianna Says before looking behind us, "And who is the guy and girl who has been standing behind you?"

Albus quickly turned around and jumped. There stood James and Augusta. Albus quickly paled, as Augusta threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Al! We saw you walking off and I got so worried, so I talked James into following to make sure you didn't get lost or anything." Augusta said, Albus tried to detach her from him. He didn't like it when she touched him, and she knew it.

"James Sirius Potter." James introduced, and Evianna seemed to tense a bit.

"Ah, brothers." Evianna Says, as she looks at Augusta.

"And your name is?" "Augusta Longbottom, I'm Albus's good friend."

Augusta smiled at Evianna. Making sure to put emphasis on the word good. Evianna looked amused,

"I see. You have a cute girlfriend, Potter A."

Augusta blushed, and lightly smacked Albus's shoulder. "Oh silly, we're not dating..." But everyone could hear the silent yet that followed.

"No, we aren't- I wouldn't- me and her- no." Albus rambled, cheeks flushing.

"Anyways, aren't you late? You were suppose to be at grand central earlier." Scorpius points out.

Evianna grinned at Scorpius she looked a bit sheepish. "I thought i forgot my luggage, but I forgot I shrunk them pocket size. I was on my way back to the station."

"Well I'm glad I found you, before getting on the train, it would have been hard trying to find you during the train ride." Scorpius Says. Before looking at the others. "She's an Ilvermorny student. Horned serpent."

"Of course." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"The Ilvermorny house doesn't have Hogwarts equivalents, but there's nothing wrong with being a snake." Evianna rolled her eyes.

"Agreed. I'm in Slytherin at Hogwarts." Albus quickly adds.

"It's so odd, that Scorpius has never mentioned you before." James muses, "Maybe he's feeling a bit ashamed."

"I haven't mentioned her." Scorpius Says in a clipped tone, annoyance clear in his eyes. "Because I don't need to mention all my relatives, especially ones that I never thought you'd meet."

"Or because there's something wrong with her, and your family likes to hide the disgraced ones away." James muses. His lip twitching upwards at Scorpius's attention turned to him, eyes filling with fury, cheeks turning red with anger, lips opening to retort. James didn't even try to hide the victorious look on his face.

"James!" Albus snapped, he felt utterly fed up with his brother's rude behavior. He didn't get why James had to be so stupid all the time and why he was always causing problems. "ENOUGH!" Albus growled, "You. Do. Not. Speak. To. Her. Like. That." Albus had a flash of some sort of memory.

_Albus's eyes were purple, and he was glaring down a boy who looked to be about six. The boy looked at him utterly fearful, and was trying to scramble to his feet, and get away. A cold dark voice came from Albus's mouth. "You. Do. Not. Speak. To. Her. Like. That. You. Don't. Even. Breath. Near. Her. Don't. Even. Look. At. Her."_

Albus swayed for a second, and Scorpius held onto him concerned. "Al?" Scorpius asked. Helping him to the ground. Evianna got on her knees and looked at him. She put her hand to his forehead.

Rose grabbed her hand and glared. "He doesn't like to be touched."

"Well you certainly didn't do anything when Miss.Longbottom hugged him, and now isn't the time to be picky." Evianna retorts dryly. She was getting fed up with the Weasley's girls attitude.

Augusta moved towards Albus, only to get a dark glare in return from the boy. "Stay. Away." Albus snapped, before turning the glare onto Rosa. "And stop babying me, i can speak for myself." Albus glare completely vanished when his met Evianna's.

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Your hand is so cool." He murmured to himself, pressing his face against her hand.

Red was breaking through on Evianna's cheeks. Scorpius seemed satisfied with something, and the others seemed very confused. "He's warm. He may have a fever. We need to get him to the train so he can rest." Evianna tells the group. She tried to move her hand away from Albus's face, but Albus's hand held onto hers tightly, as his eyes started to close. His skin was starting to pale.

"The train is leaving in five minutes." Rose said in a high pitched voice, completely panicked. "We won't make it. See I told them this was a bad idea, this is not good. This is not good at all."

"Ev, Do you think you can take us to your place?" Scorpius asks. "That way we can get Albus a place to rest. Get in contact with the school and our parents, and not have no place to stay while we wait for answers?"

Evianna looked hesitant but she nodded her head. "Alright, I'll call the Knight Taxi."

"The Knight's Taxi?" James looked a bit puzzled. As Evianna took out a gold dollar coin and flipped it in the air.

Suddenly a cab appeared down the street and sped to a stop in front of them. Evianna opened the door, and James begrudgingly helped Scorpius help Albus in.

The inside of the cab was nicer and larger than it seemed like it would be. It was black leather seats, and resembled a limo. "Where to, Kiddos?" The man asked. "13 Rosehollow Lane." Evianna replies "And fast please."

"Got it." The man grinned, and suddenly everyone was being tossed around in the car from this lunatic speeding down the street and making sharp left turns and right turns, but they did get out of the city quickly and ended up in an isolated forest area in Westchester. At one point with all the sharp turns, Scorpius had ended up in James lap.

"It wouldn't be good to be falling for me." James replied, looking a bit amused, his hand grabbing onto Scorpius's waist as a seeker reflex. "I don't like pointy nosed ferrets." James hands unconsciously trail down to his thigh, holding onto his thigh. "And I'm not interested in trying." James looked Scorpius is his grey eyes, and didn't look away as he spoke.

 

Scorpius's cheeks reddened, as he moved off his lap, and glared him down. Even his ears were red. He was feeling waves of embarrassment crashing down onto him. "Don't worry, Potter, I'll be interested in you when the dead return to life. AKA never."

 

They ended up in front of a gate, but there was nothing but trees behind the gate. "Thank you." Evianna said paying the man. Before getting out of the car, Scorpius and James helping carry Albus out.

Rose and Augusta looked puzzled as they exited. Evianna touched the gate with her hand, and the gate swung open, and as those gates opened, the trees disappeared and a huge estate appeared before everyone's eyes. Evianna led the way, and everyone but Scorpius looked around shocked.

As Evianna took out a key and opened the front door, A house elf appeared. "Mistress Evianna is supposed to be on the train to Tenebras Lux." A female house elf said panicked.

"A friend is sick. I need you to bring him to the guest room. The closest guest room." Evianna asks the elf politely. "Then I'll need you to get my cell phone and bring it to my study, I'll need to make some calls."

"Oh, of course mistress. Of course. Anything for Mistress." The elf squeaked, as the elf went over to Albus and touched his arm. With a pop the pair was gone. "She would have taken him to the west wing, follow me." Evianna Says, she sounded a bit tired. Like this was really not how she wanted to spend the day.

The group followed her up the stairs and to the east wing, but Rose noticed something. There was a family tree immediately when they first walked up what she thought to be the main staircase. This family tree was huge, and mainly everyone on it was deceased. Though on this family tree Sirius Black's name wasn't burnt if the tree signaling disownment, and below Sirius's blacks name as a Evianna's picture, and a line, indicating that Evianna was Sirius Black's daughter, and she was the heiress of the House of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your thoughts, likes, dislikes, in the comments! I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> Also Next Time On Tenebras Lux Academy:
> 
> The Journey To Tenebras Lux is paused as one has fallen ill.


	4. Part Two: The Descent To Tenebras Lux: House of Black

**_Chapter 2:_ **  
**_The Descent to Tenebras Lux:_ **  
**_House of Black_ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Rose Weasley P.O.V**

Albus laid in the bed, yet his fever was only increasing. His peers looked at him worried, and stood around the bedside looking at him. It occurred so suddenly. One minute he was talking, the next he was burning up. Though the fever did explain the attitude he gave them.

Albus skin was burning up, he was covered in sweat. A potion for the fever was given prior, but it didn't seem to have any affect.

Evianna had left the room, to go call a healer. At the moment the thought of calling the school and their parents was forgotten with their friend in this shape.

Rose Weasley was like her mother, she was curious. She had a thirst for knowledge. When she had a question, she wanted an answer. It's the way she has always been. When Rose was a little girl, she was always around the Potter's. She didn't mean to have a big ego, but her parents helped stop Voldemort, her parents were the best friends of the boy who lived, the boy who killed Voldemort. She had to admit, she had a bit of a hero's crush on Harry Potter when she was young. Her mother use to tell her stories, of the golden trio. She could retell the stories in her head. She wished that she was born a year earlier, so that she could have been with James. James Sirius Potter who was out there, and confident. James knew what he wanted and always went for it. James knew who he was and pretty much befriended everyone who came his way. James was just so easy.

Unlike Albus Severus Potter. Whom she could never get close to. Who would never let he get close to her.

_Albus meet your cousin Rose." Harry said when they were 4. Albus wasn't really allowed around other kids till then. He flipped out when females were around him. Not all of them, as he never did so with Roxanne, and it seems that if they were related in some way it didn't matter. And despite Albus and Rose being cousins, they wanted to hold off on them meeting, till Albus was calmer._

_Rose grinned up at him looking very excited. This was the son of the man in the stories she was told. This was Albus Potter. She dreamed of meeting him. Of being the golden duo. She didn't think it was by chance that they were the same age, it was destiny. "Hello Albus."_

_Albus simply nodded from behind his father's leg. Gripping onto it tightly. "Hi..."_

_Rose just smiled, she expected him to be more like James who she had met when Harry brought James over to be watched by Ron. Albus always needed to be watched, Harry was always worried that after the year of constant screaming something was wrong with Albus. So he always kept an eye in him, despite Ginny's protest that he didn't need to be watched like he would break any second. Harry just wanted to be sure, so Albus always went to the office with Harry. Who knew what Albus did there, (he sat at a small transfigured desk and drew pictures, and read children's book, and if he didn't understand the words he would either ask or make up a meaning if his own) but James was left with Ron on his days off from the Auror office, and Ron would let James loose on the house._

_"Don't be shy." Harry patted Albus's head gently._

_"Go on Rose. Go play with Albus, the adults have to talk." Hermione smiled down at her daughter. Rose went over to him, and carefully placed a hand on his._

_"Let's play okay?" Rose would ask, but the second Rose's hand touched his, Albus moved back revolted. Rose frowned. "I don't have cooties."_

_"I...know..." Albus mumbled, he looked up at his Dad. "Can I go inside and read with mommy?"_

_Harry opened his mouth then closed it and frowned. "Alright...I'll bring you to your mother....Sorry Rose."_

_Her dreams of the golden duo dimmed._

 

_Before Albus was kidnapped she liked to think he was warming up to her. But then he was kidnapped, and he came back with a best friend. Scorpius Malfoy, the son of ex death eater Draco Malfoy. The boy who stole her place at Albus side. He chose an ex-death eaters son over her. The blow was hard, and at first she was hoping it was because they were kidnapped at the same time._

_No one knew how ecstatic she was when she walked in on one of there play dates. It was a month after Albus had returned and Albus was sitting in his room silently with Scorpius. Scorpius on a couch reading and lying down, and Albus with a book and lying down. The pair wasn't talking at all._

_  
She had thought that they literally had nothing to talk about so she beamed at Albus and stuffed down the smug look she wanted keep hidden. "Want to play?"_

_"We're reading." Albus told her apologetically. "Maybe another time."_

_Rose pushed down her frustration. "Oh? What are you two reading?"_

_"The Legend of the Veil." Scorpius now answered, looking over the book shyly at her. Rose just glared at him and Scorpius hide back behind his book._

_"We decided to have a book club." Albus smiled widely, wider than he ever has with her._

_"Can I join?" Rose had asked, not giving up on her hope of the golden duo._

_"It's kind of...me and Scorpius thing." Albus would tell her with an apologetic frown. He would say it had something to do with the kidnapping, and Rose would wish she was kidnapped too. She hates that she thinks like that but at least she would have been a part of that adventure. They would have become closer, and they would have been the golden duo._

_Her and Albus taking on the world._

_Yet the dream was crushed again and again. Especially when Rose just knew Albus would be a Hufflepuff, She knew it, and had no fears. Then he became a Slytherin and for the first time Rose started to wonder if she even knew him at all._

Rose was staring at Albus with fear. Something was wrong with him and she couldn't figure out what. She was supposed to be like her mother, she was supposed to be smart, but all she could see was Albus skin getting clammy as he continued to sweat.

She watched as Evianna Black entered the room, and Rose wasn't even mad at her. Well maybe a little mad, Albus didn't like to be touched by girls yet here is the stranger that Albus doesn't seem to mind.

"Who. Are. You?" Rose glared at Evianna.

"I told you she's my cousin." Scorpius retorts, crossing his arms glaring at Rose. "This isn't even the time for this!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid snake. No one was talking to you." James growls at Scorpius. Taking a step towards him. James was taller than Scorpius, and he was glaring down at him. Anyone could feel the intensity. James had this unhealthy hatred of the Malfoy boy. James grew up with Ron calling Draco Malfoy, that slimey git, and asking Harry to remind him why they saved that death eater scum. Ginny would laugh, Hermione would scold them but a small smile graced her lip, and Harry? Harry would just frown unamused, and tell them that Draco Malfoy was a victim of war and they shouldn't be saying such things in front of their children. James seemed to be like his grandfather, held very strong prejudices and James hated Scorpius the most. No Weasley or Potter had seen the Malfoy's in till Albus and Scorpius was found together, and returned home. Yet from that second James blamed Scorpius, and hated him being near his brother, and blamed him for every wrong thing in his life. Rose was in James side, she didn't feel bad that James bullied Scorpius at all. He deserved it. He was a dark wizard.

"Enough!" Evianna snapped, "Your friend lies here sick and all you have to say for yourselves is..." Evianna paused, clearly annoyed, before continuing on with her sentence. "All you have to say and do is argue? Are you out of your bloody minds?!"

"Defend the bloody poof." James hisses, "You snakes are nothing but trouble. Albus was completely fine before he bumped into you evil beings."

"Being gay isn't an insult you wanker." Evianna snaps back. Rose knew that the wizarding world had nothing against witches and wizards being gay, but she knew that muggles did. Over the years, the wizarding world opinion on homosexuality has started to change, and started to reverse back to it being negative. Though, everyone knew that Scorpius was bisexual, it wasn't exactly an issue, to most, but Hermione was very religious, and therefore so was Rose. To Rose bisexuality wasn't a thing. You were straight, or you were gay, being bisexual simply meant you were lying to yourself.

"Except it's a sin." Rose snorts in retort. "And back to my point-"

"No, back to my point. You're in my house." Evianna Says slowly, looking at Rose and James as if they were below her. "You are guest in my house, and you will not talk to my family that way. You will not talk down to my cousin, or talk about sins. Do you know what is a sin? Judging others. If you wish to remain in my home, you will not continue to insult him."

"And how exactly are you related to Scorpius? Narcissa is the only living Black, he has no other family...except there is this strange thing...I saw the family tree in the way in. It said you're the daughter of Sirius Black, but he's been dead for years, if he was alive then James father would know. He isn't alive, yet a family tree can't be wrong, They're their own type of magic. So who are you?" Rose questioned, glaring at the girl with disdain. When she looked at Evianna all she saw was a nuisance. 

"I am Evianna Black." Evianna says rolling her eyes, as she walks towards Albus, and put a hand on his forehead to test his temperature, Rose had to rub her eyes because for a second she thought she saw smoke, but Evianna yanked her hand back. "My father, Sirius Black, wanted to have a child, but he died. Sirius and his father had a deal behind Sirius's mother's back. Sirius was the only one who could keep the Black name alive after Regulus passed away, but even before that, his father wanted to make sure that the Black line continued. So they made a deal, Sirius would become the heir if anything happened to Regulus, or he would keep his black vaults and title of Lord Black if Regulus stayed alive and took over the House of Black. Sirius however had to produce a child, a pureblood child and raise the kid as a child of the house of black and raise the child well versed in the traditional pureblood ways."

"Why on earth would Sirius do that?" James scowls.

"Because, my father wanted something, something more than anything. To save his brother Regulus from the corruption of being a black, of being alone, but after Sirius agreed and signed all the papers, Regulus was killed, and Sirius grew anger and decided he was going to go back on the deal, but it was a blood oath. And after Lily and James had Harry, Sirius wanted kids of his own. To raise alongside Lily and James, but then Sirius went to Azkaban for a murder he didn't commit. When he got out, he froze his...sperm and made a private will with the Elizabeth Bloodhaven, a pureblood witch would no one wanted to have children with or even love because she was so ill and fragile. She went to school with Sirius and they were friends, Sirius told her that if he didn't survive the war, she was to carry on his line and go to a muggle facility and to secretly impregnate herself and raise the child away from the war. In New York, in the Black Estate in Westchester, he planned on giving Harry the one In London. He didn't want to burden Harry with a reminder of him if he passed away. Sirius didn't think he would pass away, and he wanted to raise a child, he thought he would have the chance, but he didn't get to." Evianna explains, voice calm, but her eyes showed her aggravation and her annoyance. "He believed that my mother would be strong enough to give birth to me, and that she would be strong enough to survive the war. So he put Harry Potter as my godfather, and Narcissa Malfoy as my godmother. However, since i suppose Mr.Potter doesn't look at the Black family tree, he never noticed the new edition, however Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy did. When Scorpius was young, they introduced themselves to my mother, heard the story, and decided they wanted to make sure i was properly taken care for and had a family. However my mothers main condition was not telling Harry Potter about me, as like i said before,  he didn't want Harry to have a reminder of him and make him feel depressed if he passed away early. If he had lived he would have told Harry, but that didn't happen. So, I've never had an interest in the boy who lived, so i just remained with my family.

"So why are you our age?" Rose asked, curiously, for a second forgetting her intense dislike of this girl.

"Because my mother's illness got stronger and she fell into a coma. She didn't awake till after the war ended, and she was moved to America during the war so that she could continue treatment, as she was in a coma and she wouldn't be able to apparate or get away if death eaters broke in." Evianna replies, she looked even more annoyed when Rose gave her a pitying look. "She woke up in December 2006, and she wept when she discovered that Sirius had passed, and that he had given her an opportunity of having a child. So she immediately took the opportunity and she conceived me in October of the next year, so that is why I'm about your age." Evianna then scowled at Rose, "Did I satisfy your curiosity or can we get back to the actual problem at hand?" Evianna asks looking over Albus, looking for any sign of his condition worsening or hopefully getting better so she can send the annoyances on their way.

Rose simply glared, she was totally going to text her mother about this. An owl would take too long. "We need to call a doctor."

"I've been trying to reach one, it's like they're all busy." Evianna snapped annoyed.

"Here, move over let me check him out." Rose snort.

"No, Maybe I would have if you kept your curiosity at bay in a crisis but I think I got it covered right now." Evianna retorts, as she pushes a hair out of Albus face. Albus and Scorpius both grew their hair out to their shoulders, Rose didn't know what they were thinking when they did it, but Scorpius always had his in a ponytail that was tied at the neck with a silver bow, and Albus had grown to wearing it in a messy bun. Rose wondered how Albus was blind to all the girls who thought he was so handsome with his messy man bun and glasses, if was like he was blinded to the opposite gender. At one point she thought Albus was into men, and she felt disgusted for a second, but she noted that he didn't really pay attention to most guys either. She would have said that Scorpius being into men was obvious, but Scorpius only really paid attention to Albus, and other than Albus, because James was so furiously making sure Scorpius knew his place. Scorpius also paid a lot of attention to James, though obviously because James bullied Scorpius, and they had to be a mutual enemy-ship. Rose knew Scorpius was bisexual, but he honestly just did what he felt like, and he wasn't bluntly rubbing it in anyone's face. If Rose hadn't overheard Albus asking Scorpius how Scorpius knew his father was okay with him being bisexual, Rose wouldn't have known, and James definitely wouldn't have a lot of ammunition, but thankfully Rose made sure James knew.

Anyways. Rose felt envy again. She wanted to be Evianna in this second. She had a strange feeling in her gut, that she was watching the formation of a trio. A trio that she wasn't part of. The golden duo was stolen for her and now she was having a sense of their dreams break again.

Rose watched, as Evianna moved the hair out of Albus face, as Albus eyes opened immediately and his hand reached out and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his.

His temperature went back to normal, his skin was no longer clammy, and his complexion looked healthy. Outside thunder could be heard, lightning struck, and rain fell.

And for a second Rose would have sworn Albus eyes were purple, but he closed them so fast as he pulled Evianna into a kiss she couldn't be sure.

She wasn't sure if anything anymore except that Albus Severus Potter was so dead, because the look on Evianna Black's face was murderous. 

 


	5. Chapter 3: The Descent to Tenebras Lux:Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our favorite characters are one step closer to Tenebras Lux...Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, i had writers block. Though i made this chapter long to make up for it.

 

 

 

_**Chapter 3:**  _

_**The Descent To Tenebras Lux:**  _

  _ **Intermission** _

* * *

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control_  
_We are unable to continue our broadcast of dance music_  
_We shall continue now with our piano instrumental"_

**-Intermission; Panic At The Disco**

* * *

* * *

Albus Potter P.O.V

 

Albus felt his hand reach up and grab something. It felt like the back of someone's head. He felt himself pull whatever it was, the head down, and felt his lips connect with someone else's. He felt electricity course through him, he felt fire go through his veins. He felt alive, and he felt complete for a second. He certainly felt when the lips detached from his, and he was positive he felt the sting on his cheek when a hand struck him.  His eyes flew open, and green eyes met blue crystals. His cheeks flooded with color as he realized who his lips had just connected with. He wonders why he doesn't feel disgusted but elated about the fact that he kissed this girl. He wonders why he feels like this girl is getting more attractive by the second.

 

"Albus..." Albus heard Rose say, he looked over at her and saw that her eyes were red, and her skin was flushed. She looked like she had been crying.

 

Albus felt confused, what was going on. All he remembered was telling James and Rose not to be rude to Evianna. Albus eyes returned to Evianna, and he saw her looking furious. His cheeks darkened as he fully came to the realization.

 

_Bloody hell I kissed a girl._

 

_Bloody hell I kissed a really attractive girl._

 

_Bloody freaking hell I just had my first kiss._

 

_Bloody hell, I kissed a girl and I liked it._

 

He looked away from her because for some odd reason he couldn't even feel guilt about it. He felt like it was something that just had to happen.

 

He noticed Scorpius was preventing her from going to her wand, he forced down a growl. Why was he so angry anyways? There was no reason for him to be mad. They're cousins, he had to ignore the anger that he felt filling his stomach. The jealous that he felt was starting to fill his entire being. 

 

"I'm sure Albus didn't mean it, come on, let's go call my dad to come get us. Hey, let's not murder my best friend." Scorpius grinned at Evianna, before glancing at Albus and giving him a playful wink as he escorted her out the room.

 

"Albus are you okay?" Rose asked concerned, and Albus felt like answering that he was better than okay, that he was alive, he was ecstatic, was probably the wrong answer. So he replied instead; "I'm okay...i don't really remember how I got here...but I'm okay." Albus answers, and by Rose's relieved sighed, he knew it was a good one.

 

"You fainted in Shadowvine, You were unconscious for a while, and you had a really bad fever, we couldn't get it to go down. You were all sweaty and your skin was clammy, it was bad. We were so scared." Rose replied, eyed tearing up.

 

"I'm sorry." Albus frowned, he didn't remember any of that. "Where are we now?"

 

"You won't believe it." Rose Says, her voice going a bit low. Albus didn't really know why, since he assumed that James and Augusta already knew. Her voice tone sounded as if he was telling me something scandalous. "The House of Black, Rosehollow estate, the House of Black in New York." The look on Albus face must have expressed that he didn't get why that was such a big deal, considering that Evianna's last name was Black. "She's Heiress Black, Sirius Black is her father." Before Albus could even ask how, Rose had already jumped into the story on how Evianna Black came to be and why she was our age, and how she is the Heir of the Black family. "I can't wait to tell Uncle Harry."

 

Albus took a few minutes to get his head together. Before frowning at Rose. "Did she say you could tell him?"

 

Rose frowned at him, "Well no- but don't you think he has the right to know?"

 

"But what about her right to tell him or not tell him?" Albus counters.

 

"Stop siding with people who aren't your family." James snaps at him.

 

"Ironic, considering you rarely side with me." Albus retorts, feeling irritation rise in him. How dare he say that, when he rarely ever agrees with him. Actually it seems like James goes out of his way to disagree with Albus. 

 

"Thats because you're rarely right." James tells him, and Albus wonders if he knew their test scores would definitely beg to differ.

 

"Oh Albus." Augusta replied interrupting the argument. "I was so worried." Augusta tells him, placing her hand over his, looking at him like a love sick puppy.

 

Albus shook her hand off of his and frowned at her. "Sorry to worry you." 

 

Rose looked at Albus a bit suspicious, as she pointed out. "You didn't seem to dislike female touch when you were kissing Black."

 

Albus was honestly wondering why this was any of her concern. "I don't even remember doing it." He lied, as if he could actually forget the sensation of her lips on his.

 

"I figured." Rose says, looking a mixture of relief and disbelief. He didn't know how she pulled off that combination but she somehow did.

 

A chiming could be heard throughout the estate, Albus scrunched his eyebrows up confused. "What is that?"

 

"No idea." James replied, and Albus bit back a comment about how he wasn't surprised at that.

 

"It's a floo bell." Augusta Says, surprising everyone. "My dad wants to get one installed. It alerts those who have ward access that someone wants to come through the floo, who isn't on the list of those who have permission to enter through the wards. Their face is shown through fires of the wards, and whoever has ward access can give them temporary permission to come through, permanent permission to come through, or not allow them through the wards." 

 

Albus paled a little bit and Rose was quick to notice. "What's wrong Albus?"

 

"It has to be my dad." Albus replied wondering if he can go to sleep before his father walks up the stairs to avoid a conversation with him.

 

"Uncle Harry? That quick." James muses."But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, with a love one sick he'd travel the entire world within minutes to get to them."

 

"Unlike mom." Albus mumbles underneath his breath, earning a glare from his brother.

 

**HARRY POTTER'S P.O.V**

 

Harry Potter had been in the middle of watching Draco Malfoy from across the room. It wasn't because Harry thought Malfoy was up to something, but Harry enjoyed listening to Malfoy explain potions. Right now Harry and Malfoy was in the teacher's lounge at Tenebras Lux, and they were at a teacher's orientation, and the teacher's were getting to know each other.

 

There was the principal of Tenebras Lux, Christina Applebottom. She was elderly lady, with beautiful silver heart, and blue sapphire eyes. She stood up tall, and proud, and listened to all her teacher's with joy. Her eyes glittered with excitement, as conversation flowed easily among the teacher's. Christina Applebottom wasn't a wizard, but a werewolf, which may be why instead of looking almost two hundred, she instead looked about 50, and a very healthy fifty at that. She was slim, and her skin glowed with health, and she dressed very muggle. A white and red dress suit is what she had chosen to wear.

 

Next was the athletics' teacher. The athletics' teacher was a muggle born witch who taught everything from broom training and Quidditch to soccer, Basketball and other muggle sports. This was a young women, she looked about twenty five and was in top shape. Harry recognized her from the Harpy's. She was a beater on the team in till she resigned due to unknown reasons, Harry didn't want to be nosy, so he didn't ask. He didn't want people to ask him why he resigned from the Auror's to be a Co-Defense Magic teacher, as well as the  Ancient Runes teacher. The women's name was Amanda Clearview, a Scottish women with fiery red hair, True red hair like his mother. Not a ginger red, but a dark strong red, as well as a light brown eyes. She was very tall, standing at 6'5 inches, and was a force of nature. She spoke what was on her mind. When Malfoy had hesitantly greeted her, looking nervous as he always did amongst the muggle borns. Not because Harry   believed that Malfoy was still disliked muggleborn's because it wasn't it. Harry had observed Malfoy enough to know that it wasn't true, it probably was never true. While he didn't kill any muggles or muggleborns, he did crucio them and hurt them, and it still haunted him to this day. Amanda, simply patted him on the back and grinned at him widely and said, 'Lass, you don't hex me, I don't hex you. We'll get along great.' And laughed loudly, and Malfoy couldn't help but warm up to her. 

 

The next teacher was the History teacher as well as the teacher that taught Creature-ology. He was a vampire, a rare daywalker that is over hundreds of years old. A Jamaican man with dark skin, a red eyes. He looked to be 19, and he dressed like an aristocrat. Everything about him was fancy. He had dark black hair that was in dreads, and those dreads were braided and reached mid spine. A bow kept the braid intact. He never slouched, and intelligence gleamed in his eyes. He never spoke badly about any species, and was neutral, and while seeming a bit cold, and spoke similarly to the departed Severus Snape. He didn't seem as he held any ill will. His name was Richard Kingston.

 

Herbology was taught by his good friend Neville Longbottom, who many know, and he enjoyed explaining to them even further what an incredible person that he was. Care of Magical Creatures was taught by Luna Lovegood, who by the way had discovered many new species in the many years she has been out of Hogwarts. He was  thrilled to live in OZ with his old school mates. Him, Luna, Neville, and Malfoy rented two floors of an flat. Him and Malfoy (He suggested it, he wouldn't admit it but he was excited at the prospect of being able to live in a place with Malfoy.) Luna was also the Divination's teacher. Luna had a creature inheritance of being a seer. Which thinking back, Harry couldn't think of it as being as a lie. Luna definitely predicted a lot before they happened, you just had to interpret her words correctly.

 

There were many teacher's in the room, but the ones he mentioned also taught the masters program at the University part of the school to help them on their career paths. Malfoy was one of those teacher's. He taught Potions, as well as an introduction into their wizarding world for the first years,  Potion's, as well as Dark and Light Magic course. For the University Malfoy taught a Healers course as well, and would switch with the Medi-witch on staff to assist with anything Medical. Harry was a bit unease heading about the Dark and Light magic course, he didn't want to tell Hermione that at all. 

 

Though it was actually Professor Kingston who explained that they were the same sides of the two coins, and neither is evil nor good. It is what a individual does with the spell that makes it so, and the labels of dark being evil and light being good simply occurred due to an incident after the death of a well known Dark Wizard named Hawthorne The Grey, where King Henry of England was killed by a light wizard who had been in Gryffindor. Hawthorne The Grey was a pure blood wizard who wanted Muggleborns to be fully integrated into the wizarding world, and if choosing to be a wizard could not go back into the world of muggle's as he believed doing so disrupt the flow of magic in the wizarding world and corrupt some of the most important things that wizarding world has like the Veil and would cause an increase in the production of Squibs. He believed that muggleborns leaving the wizarding world and entering the muggle one and disbanding wizarding beliefs and integrating muggle ideology was the main cause of the issue. He advocated for the rights of creatures, and had an ideology that all wizards should move to an island, find an empty land, and isolate themselves from muggles. If the muggleborns didn't want to fully commit to the wizarding world then those muggleborns and their families would be obligated and those muggleborns magic blocked to keep the muggleborns from accidentally exposing magic and causing another witch trials. Hawthorne believed that the muggle's families could join them in this new land. He believed in teaching the muggleborns wizarding traditions and culture, and the use of both dark and light magic.

 

Hawthorne The Grey who was a dark grey wizard who used mainly dark magic but was skilled in light magic, heard about how a light wizard was planning on taking revenge on King Henry of England because the King had raped the muggle born light wizards wife. The light wizard was able to get revenge before Hawthorne was able to stop him, but Hawthorne was able to confront the light wizard in Diagon Alley. The light wizard announced that Hawthorne was the one who had killed the king and that Hawthorne had used dark magic to do it, and he proclaimed how evil dark magic was, and how it could only be used for harm. The light wizard then pretended that Hawthorne was about to strike a child and threw a stupefy spell at Hawthorne who retaliated automatically by using a dark spell and accidentally killed the light wizard. The witnesses then believed the light wizards words, and those who didn't want Hawthorne's ideas to come to life spread lies about dark magic and made it taboo, and labeled  creatures like vampires and werewolves as dark. Many purebloods believed in Hawthorne's ideology, but as time went on it became corrupted by different people who added their own beliefs to it. 

 

The wizarding class at Tenebras Lux, taught different ideologies, the ones of Hawthorne, the ones of 'light' wizards, and the ones of 'dark' wizards, and teaches the true meaning of light and dark magic. Harry found it all fascinating. He wouldn't tell Hermione as he knew Hermione wouldn't agree and would try to talk him out of it, but as a half-blood who might as well been a muggleborn, there were things that he agreed with Hawthorne about. He came into the wizarding world knowing nothing, and if he wasn't told that Slytherin was full of dark wizards, and that dark wizards were bad maybe he could have been friends with Draco Malfoy, and maybe Draco Malfoy wouldn't have been the way he was. He would have had more knowledge and the two of them wouldn't have had corrupted hand me down beliefs. As children they were the stereotypes of a 'good' light wizard and a 'bad' dark wizard, and their beliefs mimicked what they were taught. They were the different sides of the same coin. They were 'what could have happened' if one was raised a different way. They could have been friends. Harry couldn't say that they were really friends now as adults, but they weren't enemies, they grew up. The war changed them, and they had time to find out who they were for themselves. They didn't need other people telling them who they were or what they should do. They now could figure it out themselves.

 

Once Lucius was no longer allowed to stay Lord Malfoy because of his war crimes, and the title was delivered to Draco Malfoy, Malfoy could think for himself, and he felt terrible for how he thought. He worked occasionally in the muggle world as a doctor. Disappearing from the wizarding world for years, only appearing at Saint Mungos for healing classes. Harry had asked him why did he go into the muggle world. Malfoy had explained that no one wanted him there, that he was a death eater, he was broken, everything that he thought he knew was destroyed and he needed to leave the world that didn't want him. He told Harry that he didn't even blame anyone who tried to hex him when all the 7th Years who couldn't finish their studies due to the war came back for 8th. He didn't blame anyone for the way they treated him, because once Upon a Time he did the same. He was so thankful for the second chance Harry had given him that he knew that he had to learn and figure out a way to make right what he did. He explained that once school was out he knew no one would hire him, and he understood that he needed to reinvent himself and find out who he was before he could do anything. So he went to the muggle world to discover the truth about what he once looked down on. He said that he missed Snape, he said that Snape was like a father to him unlike Lucius who had abused him and used Malfoy's desire to be loved to shape him into a clone, Snape cared for him. He decided to go into studying how to be a doctor in the human world to heal those he once thought about harming. He took the classes at night, and the Healer course with an additional Potion's Mastery during the day. He said that doing something for himself and earning his own name was important for finding his identity and when he finally came back into the wizarding world completely so that his son could live in it. Explaining that while the Professor knew the other students didn't. He had glamoured himself and stayed away from the other students.

 

Malfoy was...Someone who Harry knew regretted his actions. Harry had pretty much watched Malfoy for a good percentage of his schooling, and especially did during his six and eighth year. Harry wouldn't say that he was obsessed. It was more that Harry was drawn to him. Maybe it was because Malfoy was a Veela, something that came out during eighth year when Malfoy came into his inheritance.  While students hated Malfoy, they couldn't deny that he was attractive, something Harry had noticed very very long ago. Silver eyes that reflected whatever he was feeling, porcelain white skin. Long enticing fingers. Long platinum blonde hair that framed Malfoy's face, and like Scorpius, wore in a low ponytail with a ribbon holding it together. Harry assumed his hair would feel soft- not that he spent a lot of time thinking about Malfoy's hair and how it would feel. 

 

He was actually very happy to be working alongside Malfoy, he wanted to get to know this Malfoy.

 

 He remembered when he told Hermione about the job they offered him, and he remembered when she found out Luna and Neville was offered a job. She told him that she expected that her and Ron would most likely also be receiving job offers. She said she didn't know if she would want to leave her job at the ministry helping making laws for a teaching position and she didn't know if Ron would considering leaving his Auror job. Hermione had seemed so certain that she was getting a job offer. Especially when Harry told her that the school told him that they were gathering the best of the best, that this school would only be offering its students the highest caliber of teachers. When no offer came, she had contacted the school to ask about jobs, and the Headmistress let her know they had filled in all positions. She was furious to find out Malfoy had been offered a job for several classes and her none. Needless to say her opinion on the school dimmed a bit. Harry suspect Rose is her little mole in the school to see how good it actually was.

 

Harry also remembered telling his wife Ginny about the school. It had been a few days before the kids would go, and Harry could admit to procrastinating on the matter. Harry had pretty much made the decision with help from Hermione, and no help from Ginny. He had assumed after the news on the attack on Hogwarts, Ginny would take a few days off from being on the Harpies and help with a decisions. She did not, and she was quite unaware about where their kids were going to school, and Harry's new job. When Harry had told her, she look infuriated at the thought that Harry had enrolled the kids at Tenebras Lux without telling her as well as the idea that he left his job as an Auror to work as a teacher. It had led to an argument that they hadn't had the time to fix because Ginny was off for a Harpies Tour, signing autographs and smiling at fans. She simply told him that she hopes that the school was a good one, because it's on him if it isn't, and that Harry continued to make choices without consulting her. He bit his tongue and didn't say that it was because she never was around.

 

Harry assumed that over the Christmas break they would talk it out, and if all is going well. Ginny would forgive him, and insult Malfoy a bit (a lot), coo over James and Lily, and probably scold Albus a bit. Ginny had a hard time related to Albus. Albus who had screamed and screamed and wouldn't stop in till one day he did, and once he did he was nothing like Ginny. She couldn't find herself in him. Ginny who was outgoing and liked the spotlight, who liked people, who liked hanging out. Ginny was sociable, people were drawn to her, the same could be said about James and Lily. Lily was a sweet girl, his little princess, but she never had a problem making friends. From the day she walked into preschool, she came out with a bunch of friends, and a big smile on her face. James was the same way, while he was a bit of a bully, he drew people to him like a magnet. James smiled at people, and people wanted to instantly be close to him. Albus on the other hand, was a quiet more subdued child. He liked being to himself, and he was slow to warm. He didn't like being touched by just anybody, and his group of friends were small. He'd prefer a small group of friends than a big one, much like Harry himself. Though unlike Harry who on a nice day would love to be out and playing Quidditch, Albus would enjoy reading a book inside. Scorpius Malfoy seemed to be the one to bring Albus out his shell, which irked Ginny to no end. She always tried to push Rose onto Albus, and while Harry would like Albus to get along better with Rose. He supported Scorpius and Albus's friendship. If he wasn't a bit envious of Albus's friendship with the mini clone of Draco Malfoy.

 

It was days when he saw Scorpius and Albus grinning at each other and talking about the history of constellations, or debating about the pros and cons of creating magical items for wizarding pets. He wondered what would have happened if he took Malfoy's hand.

 

Then he finds himself thinking of Malfoy's gorgeous silver eyes, his slim body, those pink lips that make people weak when they turn upwards into a smirk, his round curvy ar-

 

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped, and maybe Harry had gotten so lost in his own thoughts that this wasn't the first time that Malfoy had called for him. He was sure of it, when he noticed that Malfoy was standing in front of him, hands on his hips, looking completely impatient. His eyes were narrow, nostrils flaring, and he looked infuriated. He looked like he was about to throw Harry through a window. Like he had been calling Harry's name for an hour without avail. Harry's cheeks reddened, and he looked up at Malfoy a bit panicked. 

 

"Malfoy? What is it?" Harry asked him, concern filling him. Was something wrong with the silver eyed man? 

 

"Our children aren't on the plane heading here to Tenebras Lux. Apparently, according to Scorpius, they had a brief intermission period. He says that Albus and him wanted to see Shadowvine's so they headed over there with Rose. They bumped into Scorpius cousin, Evianna, whose his age, who was heading to catch the train to catch the plane to come here, when they discovered James and Augusta and follow them. They said there was an argument that ensured, and Albus got angry before falling ill. Scorpius says Albus fainted and had a terrible fever, so they brought him to Scorpius's cousins residence. I was told Albus is now conscious and seems to be fine, but they want us to come over and check." Malfoy said all in one breath. He rushed through the sentence, clearly looking panicked, but managing to relay the message from Scorpius back word from word. 

 

Harry stood up from his chair immediately, concern filling him, as well as panic. Albus had a tendency to fall ill, but not suddenly like that. He needed to see with his own to eyes that Albus was fine. "Let's go Malfoy."

 

"I'm right behind you, Potter." Malfoy automatically responded, as they went to the use floo in the Professors room.

 

_Please let Albus be okay._ Harry thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter they will be at Tenebras Lux! I swear! i didn't mean for it to go on so long, but i wanted to have a chapter about Harry and Draco.
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments. I would love to hear them! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So this story will have a lot of flashbacks. I would love your feedback. This story came about due to writers block, and I decided to write a story about the future generation. So let me know what you think.


End file.
